100 rules
by Shenelopefan
Summary: I was thinking about how much I like The Big Bang Theory a how life would be if we live like the people in the series.


**Title:** 100 rules

**Fandom:** The Big Bang Theory

**Summary:** Just 100 simple rules to follow from The Big Bang Theory.

**Author´s note:** I was really boring, so I´m posting this just for fun. I was thinking about how much I like The Big Bang Theory a how life would be if we live like the people in the series.

So, please review, hope you like it.

1. For some reason, Captain Sweat Pants is always in the comic book store

2. If you daydream with Bolliwood, that doesn´t make you gay

3. If you don´t check your messages, we will descend to anarchy

4. The fourth Harry Potter movie was "just fine"

5. Everything beats "Enchanted bunny"

6. The Chesscake Factory freezer locks out from the outside

7. You don´t watch Babylon 5

8. "It´s not what it looks like" means "It is what it looks like"

9. You only can drink hot chocolate in months with an "r" on them

10. You can swear to cow

11. If you smile, try not to kill Batman

12. Only Meemaw can call you Moonpie

13. Three against Sheldon means that you´re taking the train

14. Whispering "Do not make a sound" it´s a sound

15. Be afraid of chicken

16. If you are a bad person, you´ll reborn as a Banana slug

17. Seeing Katee Sackhoff in the bath tub is a real class act

18. We all know what is your "Koala face"

19. Geography is not a real cience

20. A tiara is too much

21. Just don´t sit in Sheldon spot

22. Bitches be crazy

23. If you have a friend who is female, you comunnicate on a daily bases with her, that doesn´t mean she is your girlfriend

24. Lenny hates Shenny, Shenny hates Lenny, they both hate Shamy, and Shamy doesn´t understeand what the frack is going on

25. After saying "Dick", add "ensian" or "tator"

26. Always watch if your teddy bear has a webcam in it

27. Always knock three times

28. It´s not Openheimer, it´s "Zazzles"

29. Have a Lalita before meet the Grasshoppper

30. Everything is more flattering if the other person is homosexual

31. Check your engine ligth

32. The hero always peeks

33. Learn Finissh if downloading is taking forever

34. Hot girl in Sheldon´s office means she is lost

35. The "Tur-Brisk-Fill" is not as good as it sounds

36. What goes around, comes around. Even with space poop

37. That evolution is a fact, it´s just an opinion

38. Girls don´t count Klingon

39. You can´t go to a comic book store if you don´t know what is a multivers

40. Sad is not sick

41. You can´t lose your virginity in a bike

42. You will miss whistleling

43. Three months in the Nort Pole with Sheldon, and you´ll reborn as a billionare with wings

44. Sometimes, "Coffee" doesn´t mean "Coffee"

45. Always remember, there are six seasons of "Sex and the city"

46. "PMS" and "AA" are not good names

47. Never make Wolowits choose between sex and Halo III

48. Toby is a stupid name for a cricket

49. It´s fun to say "Schnaps"

50. Never try to blend in with Toy Story

51. "Mobster sauce" is the kind of sauce that mobsters like

52. If Sheldon says something normal, then that´s a Bazinga

53. If your bedroom says "Die, Sheldon, die", then you should maybe repaint

54. Missing Comic Com is a reason to cry

55. If you like bugs, you´ll never get a Shiksa godess

56. Jewish don´t have hell, they have acid reflux

57. Who doesn´t have a master degree?

58. Do not zaz your mother in esquimal language

59. Don´t ever speak about the nigth that the heat went off

60. To pick up women in a Comic Book store, you have to learn how to draw

61. You can learn swimming in the Internet

62. Don´t ever kid about maths and sex

63. "Fine" is a good word. You put it in front of "wine" or "dinning" and you really get something

64. If you have a coupon from the paper, then go to Olive Garden

65. If you know what "AKF" is, you should know what "OIC" is.

66. Dress up like Catwoman and you´ll be "in power"

67. Galileo did his best discovering while he was drinking wine

68. Smart is the new sexy

69. C3PO does looks like a shinny Sheldon

70. Euclid Avenue is not a good option

71. Most of what Howard says, intend to be humorous

72. India is like and endless Comic Com where everybody wears the same costume. Indian guy

73. If you don´t go dancing every Wednesday, that´s not "Dancing nigth"

74. The elevator will always be broken

75. You should always have a "Sarcasm" letter

76. Dreams are small when you live with Sheldon Cooper

77. Missing the new Star Treck film is also a reason to cry

78. It is wrong to say a tomatoe is a vegeteble. It is very wrong to say it is a suspension bridge

79. Always offer an ice-crem to the sit next to you, even if it´s empty

80. Meitnerium should be called Ekaridium

81. Kissing old ladies isn´t overated. Especially if you are a physicist

82. If you are that smart, you should know who is Radiohead and that Black Eyed Peas is a band

83. You will say things from Star Treck and then you would ask where the hell did that came from

84. If a girl dumps you, you should go to salsa lessons

85. "Vegas baby!" means "Sea world, baby!" to your mother

86. Don´t deceive for personal gain, you will make Jesus cry

87. If you knock before eleven in the moorning, you will get punch on your throat

88. Sir Howard of Wolowits it´s a better nickname than Howdini

89. Always watch the parade on Thanks Giving Dinner

90. Don´t feed the Gremlins after midnigth

91. Don´t write poems about your friend´s girlfriend

92. The bravest person in the Marvel universe is the doctor who gets Wolverine a prostat exam

93. Bress doesn´t necesarily means woman

94. Have a Visa in case that they cancel your Mastercard

95. You don´t have to thanks everytime you have sex

96. Crocodile is not the same that an alligator

97. Moving with your cousin Avi in Israel could actually work

98. "Wing men" always nod and agree

99. The "Moving finger" is the "The finger"

100. When Raj gets famous, you new friend will be Ironman

**The end**

**Author´s note 2:** Well, I guess that´s what happened when you drink too much coffee.

Please, review

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
